Teacher's Pet
by Shadougelover14
Summary: The monks return to Guans temple to train to fight Hannibal.Chase becomes their new mentor,but his high expectations anger Kimiko.When Hannibal offers her a chance for payback,he lures her into a trap.Can she and Chase work together?
1. Return to Master Monk Guan's Temple

It was a bright morning.

At Chase Young's lair, Chase was in the sanctum meditating, while some of his jungle cats were lazing about the room.

It had been two days since his change of heart, and so far things had been going well. It had taken some getting used to, he'd been on the Heylin side for so long. He was still having some trouble.

He heard some growling, and a yelp.

"Sorry, 'scuze me, comin' through, don't eat me." someone stammered.

He opened his eyes to see Dojo slithering toward him, eyeing the cats as he passed them.

One tiger growled and took a step toward the little dragon. Chase held up his hand, and it backed down.

"What?" he asked.

"Master Fung wants ta see ya. Says he has somethin' important to talk about."

"Fine, tell him I'll be there soon."

"Well actually, he wanted to see ya now."

"Why so urgent?"

"I don't know! I'm just the messenger guy! Now let's go, I don't like the way your cats are lookin at me."

Chase sighed as he returned to the floor.

"Fine, let's go."

xoxoxo

The Xiaolin monks were in the courtyard taking turns at punching a training dummy.

"So what do you think Master Fung wanted to talk to us about?" Kimiko asked.

"Who knows. He said it involved Master Monk Guan." Rai replied.

"Look, here he comes. Chase is here too."

Master Fung and Chase approached them, and Dojo was riding on Master Fung's shoulder.

"Good morning, young monks."

"Mornin' Master Fung, mornin' Chase." Rai waved.

Chase nodded in his direction.

"We have much to discuss." Master Fung said.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked.

"Hannibal Bean, as you've seen, is growing more powerful by the minute."

"Yeah, he nearly beat Chase."

"Chase and I have been talking, and we think it best if you return to Master Monk Guan's temple to train."

"We're going back?" Raimundo asked.

"What about your promise to not send me away again! You said you wouldn't!" Dojo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dojo, but the monks need their training. You won't be gone too long. Just for a few weeks. Anyway, I must also inform you that you will have a new teacher along with Master Monk Guan."

"New teacher? Who is it?" Rai asked.

"You will find out when you get there. He is expecting you soon, so you must get going."

"Is Chase coming with us?"

"Yes."

"No offence or anything, but why?"

"Look, you can ask all the questions you want when we get there. Let's just get the leaving part over with, before I start crying." Dojo said.

He grew in a large dragon, and everyone but Master Fung climbed on.

"Bye Master Fung, we will not let you down." Omi called as Dojo took off.

The others waved until the temple was hidden by the clouds.

"So, who do you think our new teacher is?" Kimiko asked.

"Who knows. If it's a girl, I hope she's hot." Raimundo said, hearts in his eyes.

They heard a snort, and looked back at Chase, who had a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you'll be surprised when you find out who else will be teaching you."

"You know who it is?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course I do."

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Despite the monks prying, Chase refused to tell them anything.

xoxoxo


	2. Master Chase?

Dojo landed in the courtyard of Master Monk Guan's temple, and jumped off.

"It's about time, I was starting to lose feeling in my legs." Kimiko sighed.

"Welcome back, young warriors."

They turned to see Master Monk Guan.

"Hi Master Monk Guan, nice to see you again."

Master Monk Guan and Chase faced eachother, and everyone was silent for moment, feeling a little tension in the air.

"Chase Young, it's good to see you back on the Xioalin side."

They both bowed to eachother respectively.

"Now then, on to business," Guan and Chase turned towards the monks, "I'm sure you know why you're here."

"To train to defeat Hannibal Bean." Omi answered, pride in his voice.

"Yes. I'm sure you heard of a new teacher who will be training you."

"Yeah, who is it?" Kimiko asked.

"Is it a girl? Is she hot?" Rai asked.

Chase rolled his eyes while smirking.

"No, it is not a girl. Warriors, I present to you your new mentor." Guan gestured to Chase.

"Chase Young is gonna train us?" the 4 warriors all yelled at once.

"I can't tell if your reactions are good or bad." Chase chuckled.

"It's not that, we're just surprised. I mean, I didn't think you of all people would want to train us." Kimiko said.

"Considering I have 1500 years worth of knowledge, it sounded like a good idea."

"It sounds like a most rewarding idea." Omi said thoughtfully.

"I agree. When do we start?" Kimiko asked, determination showing in her eyes.

"I suppose in 20 minutes would work."

"Great, let's go unpack so we can get started."

The monks headed for their rooms, while Dojo jumped up and rested on Guan's shoulder.

"How do you think this'll turn out?" he asked.

"I'm sure it will work out fine. And Chase, don't push them too hard." Guan warned.

"I won't, but I'm certainly not going to go easy on them."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. By the way, your room is over there."

"Thank you...I appreciate it..." Chase looked away for a minute.

"Still new to the Xiaolin attitude, huh?" Guan asked, a little humor in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah..." Chase muttered, heading for one of the buildings.

As he was walking away, Dojo and Guan watched him.

"I think this'll turn out well." Guan remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Dojo asked.

"It might be a little difficult, but Chase will make an exellent mentor. The monks can learn many things from him."

"I guess. Let's just hope Hannibal gives us a couple of days off."

Guan nodded.

xoxoxo

Omi let out a battle cry as he flew at Chase with a kick.

Chase, using a wooden stick, blocked it, and threw him over his head.

Raimundo came at him next with a wooden stick, and Chase easily blocked his blows without even moving from his spot. He swung the stick at Raimundo's legs, and he tripped and fell to the floor.

Clay ran at him from behind, and Chase turned and swung his weapon, and knocked him over onto his side.

Kimiko ran at him, but stopped when he pointed one end of the stick at her. He then swung it at her feet, and she tripped and fell to the floor.

The monks were panting, while Chase hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I should think Wudai warriors would be able to at least knock the weapon out of my hands." he remarked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko asked irratabely.

"I guess I expected a little more from you."

"Well excuse us, it's not like we're proes who never make mistakes, or had 1500 years to train."

"Yeah dude, ugh, my head's poundin'." Raimundo groaned as he sat up.

"When fighting Hannibal Bean, he's not going to go easy on you just because you're not as experianced as him, or because you're a girl." Chase stated.

"You did NOT just go there!" Kimiko exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, shouldn't have said that." Rai muttered.

"Look pal, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight just as good as a boy!"

"I didn't say you couldn't fight, I'm just stating facts." Chase retorted calmly.

"I know what you're saying. And I don't need this!" Kimiko turned and stormed out.

"Dude, you really shouldn't say stuff like that when she can hear you." Rai stated.

"I wasn't trying to be offensive. That's what Hannibal would say if they were fighting, I'm simply saying what he would say."

"You should say that before she explodes."

"I tried, she needs to control her temper."

Everyone sighed.

xoxoxo

Hannibal watched in amuzement as Kimiko stormed out of the dojo.

"So, the new teacher's not workin' out eh? This might be interestin'. Ying Ying, let's follow her."

Ying Ying flew off in Kimiko's direction.

xoxoxo


	3. Hannibal's Deal

Kimiko was fuming in her room.

"The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is? I can fight just as good Raimundo, Omi and Clay! I outta teach _him_ a lesson!"

While she was grumbling, Hannibal was watching from the window.

"This is gonna be way too easy." he chuckled.

"Honestly, sometimes he's too full of himself!" Kimiko grumbled.

"There's something we can agree on."

She turned to see Hannibal.

"You! What're you doing in my room? You better not have gone through my stuff!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't help over hearing your little predicament. Chase can be a bit of a pencil pusher, huh?"

"Tell me about it. What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd help you with your little problem."

"Help me?"

"Sure. Say you found a Shen Gong Wu, and retreived all by yourself. That would impress Chase, wouldn't ya say?"

"Well, I guess...Whao, whoa whoa! I know what you're doing! You just want to use me to get to Chase, don't you!"

"What, I can't help a fellow warrior in need?"

"I don't need your kind of help! If I'm gonna impress Chase, I'll do it by myself!"

"Are you sure? I can give ya a Shen Gong Wu. Come on, you want to prove you're better than those boys, don't ya?"

"W-well, I don't know..."

Kimi was torn. She did want to show Chase up, but she doubted getting help from Hannibal was a good idea.

"This is a one time deal, and it's a good one if ya ask me." Hannibal urged.

After a few minutes, she let out a sigh.

"...Alright, deal. But if you try to hurt Chase or anything, I'll boil you alive, got it?"

"Of course, I won't harm a single hair on his head."

"So, where do I get a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Leave that to me."

Hannibal hopped back up to the window and left.

"What did I just agree to?" Kimiko muttered.

xoxoxo

Chase was in his room meditating, as usual.

_'I should probably go talk to Kimiko. I can' beleive I have to apologize! It's not my fault she didn't wait for an explanation and overreacted! Ugh...'_

"I guess the teaching role isn't goin' well?" a voice laughed.

Chase frowned as he opened his eyes and saw Hannibal.

"That makes a total of 10." Chase muttered.

"10 what?"

"Times you've interupted me during meditation. Can't I get one hour of peace?"

Chase got to his feet, ready to fight.

"I'm not here ta fight you, Chase, just droppin' in to see how you were doin' as a mentor to these brats. After seeing how that girl reacted, I'd say it's not goin' well, hm?" Hannibal chuckled.

"That's none of your concern."

"Whatever ya say. I think the girl will do somethin' soon that will definantly catch your attention. I had a nice little chat with her a few minutes ago, so it'll be interestin' to see how this turns out."

Hannibal shrunk down to normal size, and Ying Ying flew into the room. He hopped onto the bird's back, and flew off laughing.

Chase watched him go, confused for a second, then realization sank in.

"Kimiko!"

He raced to her room, but she wasn't there.

"What did you do, Kimiko?" he muttered as he left the building, seaking out the rest of the monks.

"Have you seen Kimiko?" he asked once he found them.

"No, not since she stormed off." Raimundo replied.

"What's wrong, partner?" Clay asked upon seeing the worried look on Chase's face.

"She's been speaking with Hannibal, and I beleive he's using her to lure me out."

"Where could she have gone?" Omi asked as he paced around a little.

"I can tell ya that." Dojo answered, slithering up to the group.

"According to my Shen Gong Wu sensing powers, the Serphant's Tail has just been reactivated."

"Kimiko must think if she can get the Serphant's Tail without us, you'll recognise her strength or somethin'." Raimundo said thoughtfully.

"What she doesn't realize is it's a trap. You stay here in case she shows up, and I'll go find the Serphant's Tail, most likely I'll find her there, along with Hannibal." Chase ordered.

"Right."

Chase turned and took to the air and flew off.

"I sure hope Kimiko's ok." Rai sighed.

"Don't worry, partner, she's a tough cowgirl." Clay assured him.

"Clay is right, I am sure Kimiko will be just fine, and once she gets back she will realize the stupidity of her idea." Omi grinned.

"Just be thankful she can't hear you Omi." Rai said.

xoxoxo

"Geez, you would think he'd at least make this thing easy to find." Kimi grumbled as she stared at the map Ying Ying had dropped off.

She'd used the Longi Kite to leave the temple. Hopefully no one had noticed her absense yet.

_'When I find this Shen Gong Wu, Chase is gonna see just how strong I am!' _

She looked up from the map, and spotted the Serphant's Tail on the ground just a few feet away.

"There it is." she murmered, running towards it.

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal appeared in front of her.

"I see you managed to find it. Nice work, for a girl." he snickered.

Kimiko felt the blood run to her face and spread across her cheeks.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. Now hand over the Serphant's Tail."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Hey, we had a deal!"

"I didn't exactly say I'd just hand it over. Besides, do you really think I would just help you? Knowing Chase, he'll be coming after you for the usual damsal in distress rescue most people do."

"I'm not in distress! I can handle you."

Kimiko took a fighting stance, while Hannibal simply laughed at her.

"Oh give me a break."

Kimiko pulled out the Star Hanabi.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!"

Balls of fire flew at Hannibal. He blocked them with his arms, and threw them back at her. She ducked out of the way and hit the ground. Before she could get up, Hannibal grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Hands off, ya creap!" she yelled as she tried to pull free.

"Now then, just be a good girl and you won't get hurt." Hannibal smirked.

Suddenly something landed ontop of his head, and he let go of her arm.

Chase jumped off of the bean's head and landed between him and Kimiko. He picked her up and leapt away to put some distance between them and Hannibal.

Chase set her on the ground.

"Thanks Chase-"

She was cut off when Chase turned on her.

"What were you thinking? Do you realize how stupid this idea was!" he yelled at her.

She was taken aback at first, then she glared at him.

"Well excuse me! I was just trying to show you that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to fighting!"

"I never said you were a bad fighter! You exploded before I could explain!"

"You didn't need to explain! I got the idea!"

While they were yelling at eachother, Hannibal was watching them with a smirk on his face.

"If you didn't have such high expectations we wouldn't be having this problem!" Kimiko yelled.

"If you had more control of your temper it never would have started in the first place!" Chase retorted.

"You're the worst teacher ever!"

"You're the worst student ever!"

They were interrupted by Hannibal.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two screamin' at eachother, I beleive we have some business to settle, don't we Chase?"

Chase glared at him.

"Just stay back and let me handle this." Chase grumbled as he pushed Kimiko back and pulled out his double bladed metal staff.

"Oh no, you're not leavin' me out of this fight." she retorted.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

"Who died and left you in charge?"

"If I recall correctly, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan put me in charge."

Kimiko let out a huff and crossed her arms.

Chase and Hannibal charged at eachother. Chase blocked Hannibal's punches with his staff.

Kimiko glanced at the Serphant's Tail, and made a move toward it. Hannibal saw her and made a move toward it as well, Chase following.

Chase, Kimiko, Hannibal, and Ying Ying all touched it at the same time.

"Hannibal, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Kimiko announced.

"I'll wager the Shadow of Fear for the Star Hanabi." Hannibal put in.

"But Chase, you don't have any Shen Gong Wu, do you?"

"No..." Chase muttered.

"I'm sure you can think of somethin' to wager." Hannibal chuckled.

"Let me guess, my undying loyalty?"

"Aren't we smart today."

"The game is first to reach the Serphent's Tail wins." Kimiko announced.

"Right."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The landscape broke apart, and the Serphant's Tail rested on a pedestal of rock, surrounded by lava and rocks.

Chase and Kimiko were on a large pillar of rock, while Hannibal was on another.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they all yelled.

Chase and Kimiko jumped to another pillar, and two rows of pillars panned out from there.

"You go that way, I'll hold him off." Chase ordered.

"I can fight, let me fight him." Kimiko retorted.

"Just go!"

Chase turned away from her and faced Hannibal, who was making his way towards them.

Kimiko gritted her teeth, then started towards the Serphant's Tail.

Hannibal jumped onto the pillar of rock Chase was on, and they slowly moved in a circle, never taking their eyes off eachother. Hannibal made the first move, and Chase blocked the blow with his staff. Hannibal grabbed it with his other arms and yanked it from his grasp. He swung it and knocked Chase to the ground, pinning him down with it.

Kimiko looked back and saw him.

"Chase!" she yelled.

"Just get the Shen Gong Wu!" Chase choked out, the shaft of the weapon pressing against his throat.

Kimiko looked from Chase to the Serphant's Tail and back again.

"Aw man, what do I do?" she muttered.

Ying Ying flew towards the Serphant's Tail.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!"

Fireballs flew at Hannibal, and he quickly moved out of the way. Chase sat up, taking quick breathes.

Kimiko turned and quickly jumped from rock to rock towards the Serphant's Tail, catching up with Ying Ying.

"Hold it, birdbrain!" she yelled.

Hannibal landed in front of her.

"Goin' somewhere?"

"Judai flip, fire!"

Kimiko sent him flying, and he hastily grabbed onto the ledge of the rock.

Kimiko picked up a fist sized rock and lugged it at Ying Ying. It hit it's mark, and the bird squawked and veered left, away from the Serphant's Tail.

She reached the pedestal, and with a triumphant grin, grabbed the Shen Gong Wu.

The landscape returned to normal, and Kimiko held the Serphant's Tail and the Shadow of Fear in her arms.

"Yeah, how do you like me now?" she exclaimed happily.

"Little brat, next time you won't be so lucky." Hannibal growled as he flew off on Ying Ying's back, though the bird was faltering a little in flight.

Chase and Kimiko faced eachother.

"So, how was that?" Kimiko asked smuggly.

"You did quite well."

"Thanks, and I beleive I saved your life, so I think a thank you is in order."

"Yes, thank you. And...I'm...sorry for what I said earlier."

"The Chase Young, apologizing to me?"

"Don't get used to it, relish the moment while it lasts."

"Let's head back for the temple, the boys are probably worried about me, huh?"

"Right, let's go."

xoxoxo


	4. We'll be Ready!

Chase and Kimiko landed in the courtyard.

The rest of the monks ran up to them.

"Kimiko! You are unharmed!" Omi yelled.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Kimiko, you can't just beleive Hannibal Bean when he says something. You coulda gotten hurt." Raimundo stated.

"I know. I won't do it again, trust me. Luckily Chase was there to help me."

"I did nothing, you handled everything all on your own." Chase said.

"Yeah, but you showing up helped a little."

"Anyway, we should probably get to bed. You have a lot to learn if you want to defeat Hannibal Bean."

"Yeah, well, he can attack us as many times as he wants, we'll be ready to take him down!" Raimundo yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" the other monks cheered.

Chase shook his head with a chuckle and walked away towards his room.

Guan and Dojo were watching them.

"Looks like they're getting along great." Dojo remarked.

"Yes, and Chase is growing more comfortable on the Xiaolin side, which is good. This training can help both the monks and Chase."

"How so?"

"Chase can learn as much from the monks as they can him. The most important thing Chase needs to grow accustomed to the Xiaolin side is friendship. The monks are just what he needs."

"Oh, I get it, yeah...what?"

"In due time you will understand, now, let's get things situated for tommarow's training."

"You do that, I'll go find somethin' to snack on."

Dojo slithered off, while Guan shook his head with a sigh and headed for his room.

xoxoxo

That's it for this story. Next one will be extremely similar to the episode "The Dream Stalker", but you'll see the differances. Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
